Nave de combate
La Nave de combate, también conocida como la Nave de Samus (Gunship en inglés; ''スターシップ Sutā Shippu'' lit. Nave Estelar en japonés) es la nave intergaláctica de Samus Aran, que usa para viajar por todo el espacio. La Nave de Samus es un elemento que aparece varias veces en la serie ''Metroid''. Samus ha tenido muchas naves, pero todas se han diseñado para la misma utilidad. La Nave se usa para que Samus se transporte rápido, aunque también tiene funciones para combatir si la situación lo requiere. Su armamento incluye lanzamisiles, torretas de rayo de poder gemelo y un rayo de plasma retráctil montado en la parte trasera. Su cabina tiene tanto un sistema de recarga de energía móvil como una micro fábrica para producir munición. Está construida con un sofisticado ordenador capaz de guardar datos de misiones. En Super Smash Bros. Melee La nave de combate aparece en el final de la apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, cuando se le ve volando junto al Great Fox y el Blue Falcon. También aparece como un trofeo. Galería Great Fox, Blue Falcon y Nave de combate SSBM.jpg|La Nave de combate junto al Great Fox y el Blue Falcon en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Nave de Samus :Esta nave compacta es la base de operaciones de Samus. Por supuesto, Samus no puede volar con ella hasta las catacumbas de cada planeta que visita, así que la deja en la superficie a guisa de santuario. Samus puede recargar su traje de alta tecnología en la nave así que suele ser el único lugar completamente seguro cuando se encuentre en terreno alienígena hostil. :*''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Inglés :Samus's Starship :This compact ship is used by Samus as her base of operations. Of course, Samus can't fly it into the catacombs of every planet she visits, so she leaves it on the surface as her sanctuary. Samus can recharge her Power Suit inside the ship, so it tends to be the only safe and secure spot on inhospitable alien terrain. :*''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (11/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl La nave de combate aparece en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Cuando la Hal Abarda es destruida por el Destructor Subespacial, la nave de combate se ve salir de entre las llamas junto al Arwing de Falco, la Hocotate, S.L de Olimar y la Falcon Flyer de Captain Falcon. Después de que Kirby, montado en su Dragoon, entra en el Subespacio, las cuatro naves, incluida la nave de combate, siguen a Kirby. También aparece como trofeo y como pegatina. Galería Nave de combate ESE SSBB.png|La Nave de combate en el Emisario Subespacial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Nave de combate :La nave de Samus. Cuando entra, nuestra heroína puede guardar la partida y recuperar energía. Su fiel compañera durante un sinfín de viajes espaciales, en Metroid Fusion queda destrozada al impactar contra un cinturón de asteroides, tras ser atacada por un parásito X. Por suerte, la Federación le proporciona una nueva nave. :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' :*''NGC: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Inglés :Gunship :The ship that Samus pilots. Entering the gunship allows Samus to restore energy and save. Samus has been on numerous voyages in the gunship, but after being attacked by an X parasite in Metroid Fusion, she crashes into an asteroid belt and destroys the craft. After that, the Galactic Federation provides her with a new starship. :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' :*''GCN: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Al entrar al combate, Samus Zero llega al campo de batalla en la Nave de combate, de la cual desciende. La Nave de combate también actúa como su Smash Final en esta entrega. Al ejecutarlo, Samus Zero dará un salto hacia su nave mientras esta viene hacia ella desde el fondo, tras lo cual la aborda. Una vez dentro, Samus Zero será capaz de disparar los rayos láser de la misma por un corto periodo de tiempo; tan pronto como Samus Zero dispare 5 pares de rayos o concluya el límite de tiempo, ella se bajará de la nave y volverá al escenario. Galería Smash Final de Samus Zero SSB4 (Wii U).png|Samus Zero abordando la Nave de combate en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Nave de Samus :La fiel compañera de Samus en casi todas sus misiones. En cualquier lugar de la inmensidad del espacio, Samus siempre puede volver a ellas para recuperar energía y recargar munición, y para el jugador representa un buen lugar para tomarse un respiro... o simplemente guardar la partida. :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (08/2010) Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también